happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fliqpy
:This article is about the evil counterpart of Flippy. To view information about Flippy himself, see Flippy. Fliqpy (stylized as FLiqPy in Operation: Tiger Bomb) is one of the main characters of Happy Tree Friends. Character Bio Fliqpy is the evil side of Flippy, and appears after Flippy himself sees/hears anything that reminds him of war. Once this happens, he usually kills every other character nearby, sometimes in a torturous fashion. At first it was believed that Flippy was doing all the killing consciously, but it was later revealed that he and Fliqpy are different characters inhabiting the same body, as seen in Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II). He has the 2nd highest kill count in the series, rivaled only by Lumpy, who has over 300 kills. However, his average kill count per episode is higher than Lumpy's, totaling at about 6 kills per episode. It was confirmed on November 30th, 2015 that Fliqpy is acting under the delusion that he is still in the war and does not realize that he is killing innocents, making it difficult to actually consider him evil. It is unknown if Fliqpy would act the same way if he knew his victims were innocent civilians, not enemy soldiers. However, he is not seen intentionally killing Cub, indicating that he has a sort of code of honor. This is further supported by that he never fully killed Handy, though he did cut off his legs in ''By the Seat of Your Pants''. Flippy's body features change when he flips out, including his teeth becoming sharp, his eyes turning into a different color, and his voice growing deeper. His breathing also becomes raspy and angry-sounding and he has a deep, malicious laugh. These body features weren't fully explored in the first internet season, where he was closer to his non-evil appearance despite being flipped out. This evil state of Flippy is almost always induced by post-traumatic stress from his days at the war. On much lesser occasions, such as Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark and Random Acts of Silence, Flippy can also turn malicious from anger and stress. In Double Whammy Part I and Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II), he appears as a separate entity. In Double Whammy Part I, he appears at the end where he dive tackles Flippy. In Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II), he fights Flippy throughout the episode and eventually captures and tortures Flippy. It is revealed during the fight that Fliqpy wasn't physically there and that the events of the episodes were really just Flippy attacking himself. At the end, an army of Flippys and Fliqpys fight each other, the only survivor being Flippy (who is hit by a truck soon afterwards). This doesn't mean that Flippy won't flip out again in other episodes, as he died straight after he got cured. However, in Without a Hitch, he didn't flip out when he logically should have (e.g. seeing Flaky with a bunch of glass shards in her face). The possibility that he was permanently cured was been proven false in On My Mind. Since Autopsy Turvy and Operation: Tiger Bomb revealed that Fliqpy is a different character from Flippy, their actions and consequences are only caused by the one controlling the body at the time, meaning that Flippy can't be blamed for all of the murders. Like his counterpart, Fliqpy rarely dies, but when he does his deaths usually involve trucks, Lumpy or explosions. Fliqpy's Episodes and Flip-Outs Starring Roles #Hide and Seek - A woodpecker pecking sounds like a machine gun to him. #This Is Your Knife - A campfire and the sparks from it remind him of the war he was in. #Flippin' Burgers - Cuddles spills ketchup over Giggles, and it reminds Flippy of all the bloodshed during the war. #Keepin' it Reel - The flashing from the movie projector reminds him of a flashing gun during war. #Remains to be Seen - His truck backfires, sounding like a gunshot. #Party Animal - Nutty spins like a tornado and picks up some peanuts from Mime's hand, flinging them into Flaky's mouth. She inflates due to her peanut allergy and pops the balloons with her quills. Toothy and Flippy notice, and this reminds Flippy of machine guns firing. #Double Whammy Part I - First, the airplane ride reminds him of the air force during the war. Second, Lumpy shows him a splotch picture that looks like an explosion (he flipped back after Lumpy splashed him with a bowl of water). Third, Mime was blowing on fire, which reminds him of the flamethrowers the enemy used during the war. Finally, he squeezes his stress relief toy too hard, causing it to explode which reminds him of a gunshot. #Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II) - From previous episode. #Without a Hitch - Flaky imagines Flippy flipping out, but he never does actually. The imaginary flip-outs come out of nowhere, implying that Flaky may think he flips out randomly. #On My Mind - When he attempts to open a champagne bottle, the bottle top flies off, making a gunshot-like noise and causing Flippy to flip out. #New Season Teaser - Unknown cause. #Random Acts of Silence - When Nutty opens the fire exit door, the alarm goes off, which to him sounds like the alarm for a bombing and causes Flippy to flip out. #By The Seat Of Your Pants - The sound of The Mole's starting pistol reminds him of a real gun. #A Vicious Cycle - The cause of his flip-out is unknown. #In Over Your Hedge - When Flippy gets covered by smoke, he is reminded of his friend during the war, who died from war chemicals melting his face, causing Flippy to flip out. Featuring Roles #Easy For You to Sleigh - Lifty and Shifty tie him up so they can rob him, but when he wakes up, the ropes remind him of when he was caught by an enemy during the war. #Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow - In Flippy's dreams, he is killed by Fliqpy, which causes him to flip out when he wakes up. Later, he reverts back to his original state when he is reminded of his own dream and when his helicopter is about to crash. #Claw - Most likely flips out after seeing Cuddles die. #YouTube Live Episode - Same as Claw. Appearence Roles #Out of Sight, Out of Mime (DVD only) - He is in the background for a few seconds burying someone. It is unknown what caused him to flip out, likely the whole Halloween atmosphere. #Class Act - He is in the background for a few seconds stabbing a Generic Tree Friend, presumably flipped from the fire which Toothy caused when he panicked and threw a candle under a curtain. #Dream Job - The cause of his flip-out is unknown. #Something Fishy - (Pictured only) #Royal Flush - (Seen on poker card) W.A.R. Journal Episodes #Operation: Tiger Bomb - Flippy hides in Sneaky's corpse, and he flips out from trauma. This is also the first time chronologically Flippy flips out. Role Count By Season Occupations and Careers #Executioner - Dream Job (Not real) Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and TV #Remains to be Seen: ##Kills himself by ramming his truck into a tree. ##Is later killed again when Toothy bites his brain and blows it up. #Class Act: Dies in an explosion (confirmed by Warren Graff). #Youtube Live Episode: Is killed by the claw. (Death not seen, confirmed by Kenn Navarro) #Double Whammy Part 2: Is murdered by his related turvy. However, he was only a figment of Flippy's imagination, so it doesn't count as a real death. #Claw: Is killed by the claw. (Death not seen, confirmed by Kenn Navarro) #By the Seat of Your Pants - Is impaled and disemboweled on a flag pole by Lumpy. #A Vicious Cycle - Is struck by lightning and disintegrates into ashes. (though his spirit possesses Cub's tricycle). Additional #Overkill DVD box set: Possibly killed himself with a large bomb with all the other characters. (Debatable) #Flippy Attack (Arcade Game): After killing Cuddles with a machine gun, Flippy throws down the gun. The impact against the ground causes the gun to fire and the bullet blows off chunks of Flippy's head. #Blood Sample A-: Head explodes when he chews on a stick of dynamite. (Death not seen) #Spring Training March 2006 Calendar: Dies in an explosion. (Death not seen and debatable) #March Madness March 2008 Calendar: Possibly killed by his own bomb. (Debatable) #November Fall Out 2009 Calendar: Dies in an explosion. (Debatable and death not seen) #Un-named Wallpaper: Flippy is seen seen holding grenades and sticks of dynamite. It can be assumed he died when they exploded. (Death not seen and debatable) #November 2010: Dies when releasing his grenade. (Debatable) Injuries Seen on Computer and TV #Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow: Is hit by the back of a giant log. #Double Whammy Part 2: Receives several imaginary injuries. #Ka-Pow! Operation Tiger Bomb: ##Is stabbed in the stomach. ##Gets his hands cut off by the Tiger General. ##Is strangled by the Tiger General's intestines. #A Vicious Cycle: He is roughed up and has scratches all over his face. (Not seen) Number of Kills Additional #Flippin Burgers Storyboard: Skins The Mole with a coat rack, kills Flaky the same way he killed Petunia. Episodes Survived by Season (Counting both Flippy and Fliqpy) Survival Rate (Counting both Flippy and Fliqpy) *Internet series: 53.84% *Breaks & Love Bites: 50% *TV series: 60% *Total Rate: 56.52% See Also *Flippy *List of Flippy's Killing Methods Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Combat Characters Category:Ka-Pow! Characters Category:Ka-Pow! Category:Adult Characters Category:Deadeye Derby Bosses Category:Shirt Category:Hat Category:More Kills than Deaths Category:Characters who Rarely Die Category:Clothed Characters Category:Bears Category:Characters with Mental Disorders Category:No Tail Category:Antagonist Category:Characters Voiced by Aubrey Ankrum Category:Characters without Pac-Man Eyes Category:Characters with Accessories Category:No Buckteeth Category:Characters who are Currently Alive